Le miroir
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: Face à son reflet, Anna s'évite, Anna a peur... Anna est forte.


Un petit texte qui me trottait dans la tête.

L'univers d'Alpha et Omega appartient à P. Briggs

* * *

><p>Anna se tourna lentement vers le miroir.<p>

Sa tête était encore baissée, et elle s'appliquait à essuyer consciencieusement chaque goutte d'eau que la douche avait laissé sur sa peau pâle. Blafarde.

_Le miroir._

Elle continua de passer le tissu moelleux sur ses bras, alors même qu'ils étaient parfaitement secs. Elle sentait ses cheveux détrempés déverser un petit ruisseau le long de sa colonne, et atterrissait sur le carrelage dans un bruit sourd, mais elle n'y prêtait pas spécialement attention. De toute façon, même si elle inondait sa maison entière, Charles ne lui reprocherait rien. Charles ne lui reprochait jamais rien, si ce n'est de risquer sa vie un peu trop souvent à son goût. Chose qu'elle pouvait lui opposer également.

Le frottement continu de la serviette faisait peu à peu rougir la peau de son épaule et elle se décida à lever les yeux, pour saisir la brosse à cheveux qui se trouvait sur l'étagère au dessus du lavabo.

Devant _le miroir_.

La première chose qu'elle vit, c'étaient ses yeux. Ils étaient brillants, mais calmes. Aucune trace du doré spécifique des loups énervés. Même pas la moindre trace d'ambre. Dans un réflexe qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, elle approcha sa main de la petite cicatrice, invisible à l'œil nu, mais présente dans sa tête. Dans sa mémoire. Comme la tâche indélébile de trois ans gâchés. Trois ans volés.

Comme toujours, un tremblement s'empara d'elle. Elle savait comment y remédier. Elle savait qu'à cet instant, elle pouvait simplement appeler sa louve, et la laisser prendre le dessus sur la peur.

Mais à cet instant, une autre idée la taraudait. Et si elle restait Anna ? Si elle laissait la peur s'emparer d'elle … Cela la tuerait-elle ? Elle s'offrit un mince sourire, toujours agitée de petits soubresauts, discrets. Elle était une louve-garou. Plus forte que n'importe quelle humaine. La peur ne pourrait pas la tuer. Plus maintenant, tout du moins.

Elle se redressa, se forçant à inspirer profondément. Elle se dévisagea encore un peu, s'attardant sur ses tâches de rousseur, qui lui donnait un air d'adolescente un peu fragile, avec sa peau couleur craie. Elle comprenait que les gens aient un sourire moqueur lorsqu'elle apparaissait avec Charles. Charles si grand. Charles si fort. Si … impressionnant. Et elle, si petite, si gamine, si faible. Elle se gifla mentalement de penser cela, d'associer ce mot à sa propre personne. Par respect pour sa louve, elle ne pouvait la traiter de faible. Elle était simplement un peu trop _marquée_.

Elle saisit la brosse à cheveux, soudain rageuse, et triturée par l'idée de continuer sur ce chemin. Laisser ses sentiments remonter à la surface. Elle passa la brosse à travers sa tignasse, provoquant des giclées d'eau sur le sol déjà détrempé. Ses cheveux étaient à cet instant lisses et longs. Habituellement bouclés, ils lui arrivaient aux épaules. Là, elle les sentait au milieu de son dos, rassurants, comme une couverture qui la protégeait. Elle songea que ceux de Charles restaient bien plus longs. Bien plus beaux aussi. Brillants. Ils les ornait de perles.

Elle secoua la tête, se rappelant ce que Bran avait dit. « _Evite d'idéaliser ce trop plein de testostérone_ ». Venant du Marrok, c'était presque une blague en soi.

Déjà, la chaleur de la douche rendait son reflet troublé, tandis que la buée envahissait le miroir. A contre cœur, et après avoir démêlé autant que possible sa crinière, elle reposa la brosse. Elle se servit d'un gant de toilette encore sec pour essuyer le miroir.

Elle tenta de prendre un regard de tueuse. Un regard de louve sans Sa louve. Elle grimaça, et releva ses lèvres sur ses dents étincelantes. Mais le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir lui fit un peu pitié. Une petite fille qui sentait une mauvaise odeur.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la porte fermée comme si elle pouvait voir à travers, elle décida d'essayer autrement.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ses sentiments. La peur, bien sûr, une pointe de honte, et surtout autre chose. Quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort.

Elle chercha. Et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle sentit Frère Loup avec elle. Face à la peur. Face à la honte. Pas sa louve, mais lui.

Aussitôt, elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte.

-Anna ! Que se passe t'il ?

Elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dévoiler son reflet. A travers la buée, elle voyait cette aura, ce petit cadeau du ciel, ce quelque chose en plus.

-Rien, tout va bien maintenant.

**Elle ne tremblait plus.**


End file.
